Many applications employ metrology hardware. For example, gas meters are ubiquitous in fuel gas distribution and related installations that require accurate, reliable metering of fuel gas. These devices nominally meet certifications or standards that regulatory bodies promulgate under authority or legal framework of a given country or territory. Some standards are in place to protect public interests, for example, to provide consumer protections for metering and billing use of fuel gas. These protections may define units of measure or set thresholds for realization of these units of measure in practice in order to ensure the device generates measurements with appropriate accuracy and reliability. Other standards ensure safe operation of the device. These standards may define design specifications to make devices safe for use with or in proximity to materials that are hazardous or flammable, like fuel gas. However, it is not uncommon that such design specifications may curtail or constrain changes to improve or expand functionality on the device, especially iterations on previously “certified” designs, because of extensive testing that is necessary to obtain appropriate certifications for use in the field.